gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master
The is a Gunpla that appears in the Gundam Build Divers series. Based on the RGM-89 Jegan, it is built and piloted by Yukio Hidaka (aka Yukki). Technology & Combat Characteristics A new Gunpla built by Yukki, based on the Jegan.Official profile (EnglishHGBD 1/144 Jegan Blast Master Model Kit Manual Equipped with high firepower equipment from various Gundam series, it is customized so that it could attack with maximum power from all ranges. Though it has extraordinary firepower, its energy consumption is much larger than usual Gunpla and requires delicate energy management during battles, thus making it fit for advanced users. The output of each equipment can be adjusted to some extent. The Gunpla also has new hover functions installed in its legs. The change in the name of Yukki's Gunpla from Beam Master to Blast Master expresses the distinct evolution of his battle style. Unlike the GM III Beam Master, which focused on supporting frontline attackers from the back, the Jegan Blast Master is capable of supporting the attackers while becoming an attacker itself depending on the situation. This Gunpla incorporates Yukki's feelings of him wanting to fight beside Riku. Armaments ;*High Mega Cannon :Mounted in the head, this is the same high firepower beam cannon as found on the ΖΖ Gundam's head. It can charged energy almost to the point of explosion, then releases it all at once. The Gunpla becomes inoperative after firing at full output. ;*"Calidus" Multi-phase Beam Cannon :The same abdomen-mounted large caliber beam cannon as the Strike Freedom Gundam's. ;*Twin Satellite Cannon :Attached to the back of the waist, this two-barrelled cannon has extremely high power and can destroy a large number of enemies in a single shot. The panels on the sides of the cannon's barrels unfolds when in use. This is the same type of weapon as used by from the Gundam Double X, and can be used for various tactics such as battlefield suppression, sweep-ups, base defense and ambushes. Like the Gundam Double X's, the Jegan Blast Master's Twin Satellite Cannon uses the Satellite System, which allows it to be charged via the Super-microwaves sent from a transmitting facility on the moon. However in GBN's system, the Twin Satellite Cannon can also be operated by itself without the use of the Super-microwaves, but doing so requires a long charging time and a vast amount of energy. :;*Beam Sword/Beam Pistol ::A pair of handheld weapons that can fire beams from their forward facing muzzles or generate a beam blade from their top beam emitters. Stored on the back of the Twin Satellite Cannon when not in use. ;*Anti-ship Beam Cannon :Mounted in the side shoulder armor, they are revealed when the side shoulder armor flips up.Box of HGBD 1/144 Jegan Blast Master Model Kit ;*Beam Rifle :The close range beam rifles of the Gundam G-Self's Assault Pack have been placed on the Jegan Blast Master's side skirt armor, and they can rotate during use. ;*SigMaxiss Cannon :Mounted in each front skirt armor, these high firepower cannons are based on the weapon of the same name as used by the Gundam AGE-3 Fortress. The front skirt armor flip up when using these cannons. ;*GN Cannon :Mounted in the bottom of each feet, they are the same large beam cannons as equipped on the Seravee Gundam. Serving as a hidden gimmick, they allow for tricky operations similar to the Seraphim Gundam. Special Equipment & Features ;*Full Blast Mode :The Jegan Blast Master fires all its firearms at once, including the pistol functions of the Beam Sword/Beam Pistols, resulting in a powerful beam. As GBN puts a limit on the total energy, firing all the firearms simultaneously at maximum firepower is nearly impossible. However, a skilled Diver makes it possible with imagination and creativity. ;*Satellite System History History of the Jegan Blast Master can all be found on Yukio Hidaka's page Picture Gallery RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master - Kanetake_Ebikawa - 20180911.jpg|Artwork by the mechanical designer: Kanetake EbikawaKanetake Ebikawa. (2018, September 11). I was able to design Yukki-kun's new model "Jegan Blast Master". Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-09-12. Yukki & Jegan Blast Master.jpg|In second opening RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 02.jpg|Satellite System activated screen (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 03.JPG|With the moon behind (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 04.JPG|Receiving the Super-microwave from the lunar facility (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 05.jpg|Charging up Twin Satellite Cannon (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 06.jpg|Firing Twin Satellite Cannon (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 07.jpg|Twin Satellite Cannon's beam (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 08.jpg|Preparing to fire High Mega Cannon (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 23) 09.jpg|High Mega Cannon fired (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 24) 01.jpg|Firing Beam Sword/Beam Pistol (Ep 23) RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Episode 25) 01.jpg|In Full Blast Mode (Ep 25) Gunpla HGBD RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master.jpg|HGBD 1/144 RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (2018): box Jegan Blast Master (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Front) Jegan Blast Master (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Rear) Jegan Blast Master (Gunpla) 01.jpg|HGBD 1/144 RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master (Full Blast Mode) Notes & Trivia *The Jegan Blast Master's color scheme is reminiscent of the RMS-108 Marasai's. *Although the Jegan Blast Master's Twin Satellite Cannon originated from the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, the design of the cannon's barrels are more similar to that of the GX-9900 Gundam X's Satellite Cannon. Two HGAW Gundam X Gunpla boxes are seen when Yukio is constructing the Jegan Blast master, thus it is likely the Twin Satellite Cannon was built using parts from those two models. *The HGBD 1/144 Jegan Blast Master model kit comes with the standard Jegan's beam rifle. However, it is unknown if the weapon is part of the Gunpla's official armament as the model kit's manual noted that assembling it is to the builder's preferences. *In a brochure revealing upcoming new models for the series, one of the units listed was "Jesta (Yukkysic type)". This suggested that, before going with the Jegan, Yukio's new unit was actually going to be based off of the RGM-96X Jesta or one of its variants. References External links *Official profile (Japanese)